


Eye Holes In A Paper Bag

by pornodroid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Cam Boy AU, M/M, Other, Sex Worker AU, genderqueer gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornodroid/pseuds/pornodroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt at bandom_meme: "Camworker AU?? a "woops I paid my brother for (virtual) sex" fic!"</p>
<p>Mikey had spent the past three hours staring at the same tumblr blog, his eyes glued to his screen. He'd spent the last two hours and fifty minutes with his hand on his dick. He'd spent the last two hours and forty minutes with his jizz on his chest. You could say he had a little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Holes In A Paper Bag

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt.](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/23237.html?thread=739269)
> 
> **warnings for:** mentions of dubcon/noncon fantasy (not graphic!!), a gratuitous anachronistic plot, slight transphobia (more surprise than bigotry) and ofc incest. 
> 
> this is me warming my fic fingers up for the bbb, and i fell in love with this prompt instantly. title is from nancy boy by placebo, which gives me such genderqueer gerard #inspo i can't even tell you guys. this fic takes place in a crazily anachronistic time pre-mcr where gerard has just finished college and mikey is in his first or second year, or something like that. it's whatever your heart desires.

It had all started on a tumblr blog. Mikey... he wasn't one of those guys who was into running all those bdsm porn blogs or whatever, but if he was horny and wanted to jack off to ethical porn, he had a few blogs he'd hit up first. Gerard had gotten him really into ethical porn and rights for sex workers, which didn't really manifest as much other than a staunch opposition to the word 'whore' and the deletion of all his torrented kink porn.

It wasn't the hugest sacrifice, but it did sting a little at the time.

So he'd started off his little obsession fairly innocently (as much as one can be while searching the fisting tag). He hadn't expected it would spiral into what it would become - something that would be as much of in love with someone as one could be without seeing their face or knowing their name or really anything else about them other than how good their coming noises sounded.

It was a fairly standard Tuesday night. Mikey had had an uneventful shift at the bookstore, and then had gone home to microwave the last of the pasta his mom had sent him home with and half of a Taco Bell burrito, eaten that while watching some truly vapid reality show, and then gone to bed for lack of anything more engaging to do. He sat there for about five seconds, hand around his cock, trying to think of a fantasy before he reached for his phone.

He's not sure how he found the blog. Looking back on it, he's not sure what drew him to the person who would become his new obsession and virtual girlfriend. But there she was, in pastel pink panties matching the colour of her blog. He was hooked.

The first few posts - mostly pics of her ass or back, one picture of her small breasts, two fantasies and some submitted pics of guys showing off their boners - were standard. He nearly closed the blog down if one of the fantasies hadn't caught his eye.

It was the most elaborate fantasy he'd seen on a site like this - aeons away from the usual gangbang scenario. She described how she wanted to be kidnapped by aliens, slowly tortured and brainwashed until she grew to love their intrusions upon her body and started to welcome their probing tentacles. When the whole ship had passed her around and used her hole until it was loose, then they'd use their alien science to make her grow a vagina and start the process all over again. Fuck, that was hot.

Wait - grow a vagina? He balked for a second, mind racing to catch up with this new information. His head (and inner Gerard) told him that his surprise was super un-PC, but Mikey didn't care. His mind was blown. She looked so...so like a girl, though. How could she...?

He took five deep breaths and his hand off his dick, and started combing through her blog for all the info he could get. This is what he got: her name was Lola, she was on the East Coast, and she was genderqueer but mostly used female pronouns while doing sex work. She had a page that told Mikey all her prices for other, more private stuff, but he decided he had a whole archive of posts to go through before he got desperate.

That was two weeks ago. He was officially desperate. He'd gone through all her posts, poring over her elaborate fantasies and imagining his fingers on her creamy white skin. The blog was mostly pictures of her ass, some of her tiny breasts in cute lingerie, and a sparse amount of her beautiful cock. Fuck, he wanted to touch her cock so bad. She had some photos of her with toys, a dildo or a vibe (and on one occasion, a cock ring), and it was super hot to see her all stretched out and playing with herself. However, it was the simple picture of her in black panties, smoking a cigarette, that he saved onto his desktop forever.

He'd memorised her few videos, of course. His favourite was an hour long (an hour!) and it was of her stretching herself open, fucking herself so hard in order to take a wicked looking Bad Dragon dildo. It was Mikey's favorite thing ever.

Now, not even that was enough. Her updates were too sparse, and he needed more. He wanted to touch her, to help her, but instead he would settle for as much as he could get.

Her page said that was $20 for access to her snapchat. It was his coffee money for a week, gladly given up in chase of a better orgasm. That's it, he promised himself. He'd get near-daily content now, he didn't need anything else. His curiosity was sated.

* * *

Gerard was here. In Mikey's apartment. And he had porn displayed in all its 1080p glory on his desktop. Mikey's pretty sure Gerard was not expecting to see a HD asshole stretched open when he decided to drop in.

Mikey was hoping Gerard wouldn't see it, but his eyes totally flicked over to the computer before Mikey was able to close the window. (Mikey knew he'd regret giving Gerard his key one day.) Fuck. It's awkward.

Mikey shouldn't probably have been jacking it in the middle of the day, but after his morning lecture (the entirety of which he spent thinking about Lola), he had to come home and watch the videos he’d bought from her. There were three in total, each one as decadent as the last. However, his favourite was the oldest one - the one where she was still a little camera shy and so fucking cute as she played with herself on tape.

That was the one that Mikey definitely needed to  _not_ show Gerard, and the one that was still saved onto the desktop of his computer. Mikey turned off the monitor and took advantage of Gerard's turned back to quickly pull up his boxer shorts. Gerard tossed his umbrella on the floor, toeing off his ratty shoes and dropping his coat  _literally_ right on top of it. Mikey was too embarrassed to point out that the dampness of those three items would just seep into each other, which is the opposite of drying. 

"Gerard! Uh, you... what are you... here!" Mikey said, his brain still rebooting from the shock of having his brother walk in.   
"Hey Mikes..." Gerard replied, eyes drifting towards the black computer monitor for a moment as he zoned out, and then snapped back into attention. "I was... in the area! I brought donuts!"   
"Um, great! Nice to see you - I, uh, hope you brought my order, ha..." 

Mikey took the Krispy Kreme bag from Gerard, and opened the box to try and quickly change the subject. Gerard had gotten him his favorites, of course. An original double glazed, a chocolate glazed, and a powdered cake donut were lined up at the top row - Mikey's faves. (He liked the classics, he'd always say to Gerard, there's a reason they've stayed on forever!) The bottom row was for Gerard's picks: a chocolate raspberry filled, a powdered strawberry filled, and an original raspberry filled. (He liked it when the red jelly went all over his chin. He said it looked cool, like a vampire.) 

"Don't you dare get jelly all over my table. Frank gets neurotic when it's all sticky," he warned Gerard, and tore the top off the box instead of crossing the room to get a proper plate.   
"How am I supposed to eat a jelly donut and be  _clean_ about it," Gerard whined, and like that - all the tension was gone. 

Gerard bit into his first donut, and Mikey was so distracted with his own that he might not have even noticed, if not for the splodge of jelly that fell onto the table. Before Mikey could say anything, Gerard had scooped it up with his fingers and was sucking them into his mouth, making sounds Mikey had only heard in pornos. He was curious, still slightly aroused - but he tried hard to banish the thought quickly, before he said something weird. 

* * *

Mikey woke up with a start. He was hard, aching, and the last vestiges of his memories were slowly slipping away. He could remember Gerard - Gerard's fingers; his crooked lips sucking-first his own fingers and then Mikey's cock; his eyes wide and earnest as he met dream Mikey's gaze. 

Mikey was covered in cold sweat. He rubbed his face in his hands, trying to dispel the images before he had to face the reality that this was  _not good._ He wished he could chalk it up to one of those weird and awful sex dreams that happen after you eat cheese before bed, but he knew that wasn't it. This wasn't the first time he'd dreamt about this - it was one of many. This was just the only one he could remember. 

 Fuck, he was in the shit now. He tried to lie down and forget about it, hoping that his boner would go down and he'd wake up and forget this whole thing happened. However, after what felt like hours and was probably minutes, he figured out that he would have no such luck. This is God punishing him for being a sinner. Now he had to wallow in his guilt. 

Mikey figured that he could jack off, at least. That would get Gerard off his mind. And Lola - Lola was the perfect escape route.

She'd updated her snapchat, too. Ten new snaps, each getting filthier as she posed with a fat jewel buttplug buried deep in her ass. That was really hot. He only went through the snap story twice, and then discarded his phone in favor of splaying his legs open and starting to think of his own scenario. 

He wanted to kiss here, all up and down her legs all porn-like, pressing sweet kisses closer and closer to her cock. He'd kiss her right at the base, dragging his lips up to the tip before sucking her into his mouth for a moment - just one. He'd pull off and she'd whine and beg, but he wouldn't give in. He'd play with her hole, fingers stretching her open as he told her to start begging. She'd beg so pretty, too - soft and high and needy, tears pricking her eyes. "Mikey," she'd say, trying to ride his fingers harder. He'd just hand her the buttplug, tell her to work it into herself and maybe he'd let her come. He'd watch her while she did it, putting on a show for just him, begging for him. He'd film her, the tears in her eyes as she needed him, until the huge plug was fully seated in her ass. She'd crawl onto his lap and rut there until she came, and he'd film her the entire time - her pretty face and the way she'd moan his name.

Mikey came, over his hand and a little on his shirt. Fuck, he was so screwed. He really fucking liked her, and all she thought was that he was some random pervert on the net. This was not the fairytale story his mom was always telling him to have. 

He turned over in bed, wiping his hand on his shirt and trying to forget that he had the dream, that he was into Lola, that he had anything better than a snowball's chance in hell to get what he wanted. The best solution was ignoring it all and getting over it. He was making a statement - he would stop watching Lola, and moving on with life. 

* * *

 

 

> **lolabby** is typing...
> 
> **lolabby** sent you a message!

So much for Mikey's resolve - it crumbled the second he saw the message. Why was Lola sending him a message? Maybe it was just some standard thing, telling him to buy her new video. He couldn't help himself - he opened it anyway.  

 

 

> **lolabby** like what you see?  
>  **lolabby** your profile pic is cute  
>  **pumpknhead** um, thx  
>  **pumpknhead** yea ur pics r hot

_Fuck,_ Mikey! Play it cool! He internally berated himself, trying to convince himself that everything was okay. He hadn't fucked this up quite yet.  

 

 

> **lolabby** cool  
>  **lolabby** wanna cam? its 6/min  
>  **pumpknhead** yea sure

* * *

That's how Mikey ended up with his hand on his dick and Lola's small breasts on his TV. He'd hooked up his laptop to his flatscreen over AirPlay, so Lola's live feed could be all over his 24inch. Fuck, if Frank came back right now, he'd be pretty fucked. This was not an innocent sight. 

At the top of his screen he could just make out the curve of Lola's jaw, hard but softened by the baby fat on her cheeks. Her black hair brushed her shoulders, framing the thick black collar she had on. It had a huge ring hanging from the dead center - his favorite out of the ones he'd seen. He wanted to pull her by it, attach a leash to the loop and tug on it as he fucked her. 

He focused on her fingers instead - massaging her breasts through her bra, her cock through her panties. Her fingers were long and thin, coated with chipping black polish and bitten down to the quick. He wanted those fingers on himself.

"Fuck... Take off your panties, babe," he grunted through the mic on his laptop. He hoped the shitty mic picked the sound up - in order to get a full body shot on his own camera, he'd had to put it a ways away from his body. He wanted her to see him, he wanted her to want him. (A part of him had this fantasy where she'd discover he's all she's ever wanted and then fall in love with him both instantly and deeply, where they could run off into the sunset and have kinky sex forever.)

She pushed them down her thighs, moving her hips as she did so. Her head bobbed, and he caught a slight glimpse of her lips - they looked familiar, but the split second they were in the frame wasn't enough to place it. "There, baby, what else?" she asked him, fisting her own dick loosely. Her voice was soft and high-pitched, but the familiar Jersey accent was palpable. _God,_ why was she so familiar?

"Uh, fuck," Mikey said, with the eloquence of someone who really wanted it. "Fuck, can you - can you fuck yourself, with the-" He cut himself off, looking away from the camera in shame. It was kind of hard to ask someone to fuck themselves with a dragon dildo, he'd discovered. "Please?"

She seemed to understand what he wanted, which was good because he didn't. The thick black one they'd negotiated was in her hand, huge and dark against her thin fingers. She slicked it up with a few tugs of her hand, not wasting any time as she lined it up against her hole. "Fuck yourself," Mikey repeated, "Wanna see your slutty hole eat it up."

She laughed, high and sweet, and it was too painfully familiar. He came a few minutes later: eyes glued to the screen, hand on his dick, and the wrong name on his lips. 

* * *

 Gerard had cleaned up his fucking basement, Mikey observed. There were no longer drawings and class schedules and other miscellaneous things all over his floor, instead everything was stacked neatly on his desk. Maybe it was the post-college unemployed boredom, and he'd magically caught the cleaning bug for the first time. He'd even changed his bedsheets from their Star Wars pattern to something boring and inoffensively black. Did he get a girlfriend or something? Someone to impress? 

Gerard sure was taking a long time in the shower. When Mikey had got here he was in the shower, and fifteen minutes had passed and he was still washing up. Did Gerard even get his text that said he was coming over? He'd been swinging his legs for what felt like ever, and even Candy Crush was getting boring. 

He got up and crossed the room, going over to investigate Gerard's desk. On the top of his paper stack was a bank statement - was Gee seriously getting his finances in order? How fucking strange. Whoever this girlfriend was, perhaps she was teaching him how to grow up. Maybe that could be good for him? Mikey just didn't get why Gerard hadn't told him that he'd started dating someone. 

He moved over, trying to get a better look at the rest of Gee's clean desk, when his socked foot hit something weird and lacy. He fiddled with it, rubbing it with his foot before he looked down. They were... panties? He looked down and picked them up, investigating further. He was a legit fucking PI, call him Jessica. They were black, nearly totally made of see through black lace. Gerard  _definitely_ had a girlfriend - no hookup would just leave something like that  _here._ But why hadn't Gerard told Mikey? 

"Mikey?" a voice behind him asked, and Mikey whipped around the room. What he saw left him gaping - Gerard was dating  _Lola?_ She had on the silky slip she'd worn in a whole host of pictures, the one that fit like a sheathe around her soft curves. Mikey's mind was running at a mile a minute. Did Gerard know what Lola did? Was he a fuck for being in love with Gerard's girlfriend? Fuck!!

"Mikey," a deeper voice said again - Gerard - and Mikey's head flew up from staring at Lola's breasts. It took him a while to connect that it was Gerard's voice coming out of Lola's mouth. Lola was fucking  _Gerard,_ how hadn't he  _noticed?_

"Oh shit," he said, "I have to go." 

* * *

 

"Mikey, wait!" Gerard said, grabbing his arm as he tried to push past. "I can explain, I can -"

"I jerk off to you," Mikey said, and then clapped a hand over his own mouth. Fuck, fuck fuck. He was going to hell in thirty different ways. He was so fucked. Gerard was gonna hate him forever for being a freak. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, don't hate me, please, I didn't know -"

"I know," Gerard said, cutting him off. Mikey dared to look at Gerard's face, and saw the flush on his face. Gerard was embarrassed too... Gerard _knew?_

"What - how... Since when?"

"Since I came to your house that one time. Y'know, when you were jerking off to my videos." Gerard's voice and hands were trembling equally, and Mikey could tell he was nervous. He was terrified as well, and it comforted Mikey that he wasn't the only one who was freaked out by this.

"But you still let me - why?"

"I..." Gerard trailed off, looking away from Mikey, like he was ashamed to even meet Mikey's eyes. "I- I thought it was hot. I don't know, I just... I don't know. I wasn't hurting anyone, we're not..." his voice went small, and Mikey understood why. He understood the shame and the awkwardness, but knowing it was Gerard behind the camera just made it hotter and better. It was nice to know the person he was obsessed with was someone who loved him in return.

"Yeah, I get it. I just - what do we do?"

Gerard shrugged and looked ashamed, pulling away from Mikey. "We could just forget this whole thing and pretend nothing weird happening... or -" he cut himself off, shaking his head, "No, that's stupid. And wrong."

"What could we do?"

"We could... continue this and see where it leads?"

"Okay," Mikey said. And then he kissed finally got to kiss Lola.

Kissing Gerard was better than any fantasy.  


End file.
